A BIG Mistake
by whitem
Summary: Bit of a song fic, no power, and something that SHOULD NOT HAVE HAPPENED!  Let's see whatch'all think of something REALLY different! Rated 'T' for the sitch.  One Shot. typo's fixed, small corrections made


There was a contest on RS(dot)net that I missed, but I just had to get this story out of my head when I saw what the subject was. "Blackout". This will be quite different than what I have written before, as you will see. Let me know what you think though, be it good, bad, or indifferent.

The usual Disclaimer: I don't own these strange, wonderful, but yet wacky characters…

A BIG Mistake

The spring rainstorm was raging outside. Wind was blowing at least 45 miles an hour, and the rain was coming down in buckets. Anne's husband James was due from work anytime soon and she couldn't wait for him to get home. As a child, she was deathly afraid of storms, and some of that fear followed her into adulthood.

A lightning strike followed closely by a clap of thunder made her duck instinctively. Looking around the kitchen, she saw the radio on the counter. She knew enough to not watch TV during a lighting storm, and she was staying away from windows.

Anne walked over to the counter, and turned the radio on hoping to get some information on the storm. She didn't know that Kim had changed the station to one that played Rock music and a very loud DJ assaulted her ears.

"Hey everybody out there in Middletonnnn! What do you think of this storm? Crazy Huh? Well, instead of boring you with details such as 'It will only get worse', how about I just play some good music that you can rock out to so you can forget about the carnage going on outside! Here's a little something called '1985' by a group who calls tehmselves 'Bowling for Soup'. Crazy name, huh? Anyways, let's get to rocking!"

Woohoohoo!

Woohoohoo!

Debbie just hit the wall  
she never had it all  
one Prozac a day  
husbands a CPA  
her dreams went out the door  
when she turned twenty four  
only been with one man  
what happened to her plan?

She was gonna be an actress  
she was gonna be a star  
she was gonna shake her ass  
on the hood of white snake's car  
her yellow SUV is now the enemy  
looks at her average life  
and nothing has been alright since

Bruce Springstein, Madonna  
way before Nirvana  
there was U2 and Blondie  
and music still on MTV  
her two kids in high school  
they tell her that she's uncool  
cuz she's still preoccupied  
with 19, 19, 1985

"What is this song?" Anne mumbled to herself. She actually felt like it was talking to her. _They're talking about groups that I used to listen to in college! I LOVED that music! I used to party to it. This has a pretty good beat to it also…_

Before she knew what she was doing, Anne started to dance to the song as it continued to blast out of the small radio's speaker. She turned up the volume and swung her hips to the song, and started waving her arms in the air.

She's seen all the classics  
she knows every line  
Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink  
even Saint Elmo's Fire  
she rocked out to wham  
not a big Limp Bizkit fan  
thought she'd get a hand  
on a member of Duran Duran

Wears the mini-skirt made of snake skin  
and who's the other guy that's singing in Van Halen

when did reality become T.V.  
what ever happen to sitcoms, game shows  
(on the radio was)

_Hey, I used to wear a leather mini-skirt! _Having already heard the chorus, Anne Possible started to sing along.

Bruce Springstein, Madonna  
way before Nirvana  
there was U2 and Blondie  
and music still on MTV  
her two kids in high school  
they tell her that she's uncool  
cuz she's still preoccupied  
with 19, 19, 1985

The tempo changed a bit, and Anne began to swing her hips in a slightly provocative manner.

Woohoohoo

She hates time… make it stop  
when did Motley Crew become classic rock? (Classic Rock)  
And when did Ozzy become an actor?  
Please make this stop stop  
Stop!

She sung again with the chorus as it repeated.

And bring back

Bruce Springstein, Madonna  
way before Nirvana  
there was U2 and Blondie  
and music still on MTV  
her two kids in high school  
they tell her that she's uncool  
cuz she's still preoccupied  
with 1985

Woohoohoo

Bruce Springstein, Madonna  
way before Nirvana  
there was U2 and Blondie  
and music still on MTV (woohoohoo)  
her two kids in high school  
they tell her that she's uncool  
cuz she's still preoccupied  
with 19, 19, 1985

At the end of the song another lightning strike hit, this time accompanied immediately with the thunder! It sounded like it hit right next to the… (Suddenly all power went off…) house.

The backup generators should have kicked in that were installed, but something must have gone wrong. There was no back-up power! Little did Anne know, the lightning had struck right next to the back-up generator station, blowing the transformer between it and the house.

Left in darkness, Anne was really starting to get nervous_. James should be home really soon, wouldn't he?_ Anne looked at her watch.

Feeling around the almost pitch black kitchen, Anne knew exactly where to find a flashlight. She opened the drawer, and pulled out the flashlight which was one of those you could shake and it would charge a capacitor to provide power for the LED emitters. It wasn't all that bright, but it worked well enough for her to see around.

She knew Kim wouldn't be home anytime soon, as she was on a mission somewhere in South Dakota. _Something to do with saving Mount Rushmore_ she thought. Jim and Tim were over at a friend's, and she knew their parent's wouldn't let them out of the house in this storm. Anne was feeling very alone, and very frightened.

Where was her husband?

The sound of the front door made her jump slightly, and she immediately turned the flashlight off. _That has GOT to be Jim! I'm so glad he's home. _

A slightly devious idea formed in Anne's mind, and she hid next to the door, so her husband couldn't see her come in.

The other side of the door:

Ron was determined to make sure everyone was all right in the Possible household. He had a key that Kim had given him to use in emergencies, and he figured this was as good as any. The Lightening had knocked out about 4 city blocks, an entire city grid! When he saw that the Possible house was dark also, Ron assumed that the generator was off-line.

He wasn't sure if Kim was back from her mission yet, and he immediately wished he could have gone with her. His ankle was almost completely healed since it had been severely twisted on a previous mission, but it wasn't healed enough to put any stress on it fighting.

Ron had left Rufus in his bedroom when he headed out the door to check on them, as he was somehow sleeping through this horrendous storm. His hands shook from the cold rain as he placed the key into the door lock. Ron opened the door, and shut it immediately to keep the rain out. The house was almost pitch black!

He was just about to call out to see if anyone was home, and someone attacked him, planting a huge kiss on his lips! It must be Kim!

Ron immediately started to hungrily kiss her back, and started to rub his hands over her body, lightly cupping her little behind with both giving a bit of a squeeze. There was a slight pause in the kissing, and then it started again, only this time with a little more force of the tongue.

_Wow!_ Ron thought, _Kim must really be feeling frisky tonight!_

Ron brought his hands up to her face as she continued to kiss him, passion continuing to build. He traced her ears, and ran his hands through her luxurious… Short hair?

Anne's point of view:

Anne literally attacked her husband! The combination of dancing to the song and then the sudden power outage had caused both a euphoria, and fear. The combination made her want to do things to her husband that they hadn't done in quite a while. Since the rest of the family was out, she wanted to make up for time lost to having twin 12 year-olds and a teenage daughter around most of the time.

_Wow! Jim is really feeling me up! He must be feeling rather frisky himself. He's usually not much into the foreplay, but this is really nice!_ Anne smiled to herself and put forth more gusto into her kissing.

_Is he squeezing my butt with both hands? He usually only does that with one hand. I never thought his hands were THAT big!_

Each of them moaned slightly as their lips parted for a short amount of time. They both spoke in husky voices at the same time.

"Ohh James…"

"Ohh Kim…"

"WHAT!"

Other low energy battery powered emergency lights decided to kick on at that time, illuminating a very unlikely pair.

Anne's arms were wrapped around Ron's waist, her fingers slightly under the waistband of his pants, and his hand's were still on her butt. They both looked at each other in mute shock, mouths open and wet from the mashing of lips.

_Oh my God!_ Anne thought, releasing his waist after removing her hand from the waist band of his pants.

_Oh Crap!_ Ron thought, and released her butt from his still squeezing fingers.

They both spoke again at the same time. "I'm SORRY!" They almost yelled it at each other.

Ron turned about as many colors of red as Anne was, and he immediately went to the bathroom down stairs. Anne went straight up to her bedroom.

Neither of them knew what each other was doing, but they were doing the exact same thing! Washing their face, and rinsing out their mouth!

Anne's lipstick was smeared all over her face, and she had built up a bit of a shine since things had gotten pretty hot and heavy. After all, she thought she was kissing her husband!

_I can't believe that just happened! I was just making out with my daughter's boyfriend! That is so wrong on so many levels… I don't know how I can ever face him now! I almost hand my hands down his…_

She immediately washed her hands again with a bar of soap, rubbing vigorously. _If I had waited just a couple more seconds, I would have known who that was! How could I bee so… so… forceful? No, I was horny, damnit! And I took out my affections on my daughters boyfriend! No one must **ever** find out about this! He was a good kisser though…_

Anne shook her head roughly after her last thought, and slowly walked downstairs to have a talk with Ron about what happened.

After washing his face, and rinsing out his mouth with Listerine, Ron looked in te bathroom mirror, and saw that he missed some of the lipstick. It had almost gotten on his collar! If Kim had seen that, he would definitely be 'up the creek'!

Taking more soap and water, Ron carefully removed the lipstick without getting his shirt wet. There couldn't be ANY evidence whatsoever of what just occurred!

_I just made-out with my girlfriends mother!_ He screamed inside his head. _How did that happen? She must not have known it was me because she looked as shocked as I was when the lights came on. I was even squeezing her butt! No one must **ever** find out about this! It was actually kind of a nice butt though… _

Ron shook his head roughly after his last thought and stepped out of the bathroom, hoping not to run into Kim's mom. No such luck.

As soon as he opened the door, there she stood, her arms crossed across her chest. Once again the two spoke at the same time.

"I am sooo sorry that happened! Please don't tell Jim (Kim)"

Ron's face started to blush again, and he started to speak very fast. "Mrs. Dr. P., please believe me that I had no idea that was you until the lights came on. Well, I kind of knew as soon as I noticed the short hair, but that was before the lights came on. Then the lights came on and I saw that it was you and…"

He was silenced by Anne placing a hand over his mouth.

"Ronald… We both know this was a mistake, and it should have never, ever happened. Right?" She removed her hand from his mouth, and Ron just nodded his head. "Good. Now, we will never speak of this to ANYONE. Right?"

Ron nodded his head again. "Ronald?"

"Yes, Mrs. Dr. P. I won't tell anyone. _Especially_ Kim."

As soon as Ron stopped talking, the front door burst open, and the two they were just discussing ran into the house.

"Anne? Are you all right? When I saw the power was out all over, I tried to rush home as soon as I could! The stoplights were all out, and it took forever to get here!"

Anne quickly stepped up to her husband and gave him a huge hug, and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"Please dear." Jim said. "Not in front of the kids."

"Ron Stoppable!" Kim said slightly tweaked. "I arrive at your house after a mission only to find out that you went out in a storm like this with a bum ankle? You scared me half to death! I should…"

Ron took her in a hug and quickly planted a quick kiss on her lips. This immediately silenced her. "Kim, I'm all right."

"You two must be freezing!" Anne said to her husband and daughter, as they were both drenched from the storm. "Kim, I'll help you get into some warm clothes. Jim, I want you to march right upstairs and get a hot shower. You're both shivering! Then I want you both down here in the kitchen so we can get something warm inside you."

"Uhh, Mom? The power is still out." Just as Kim spoke, the main grid came back on, turning the main lights back on in the house.

After both cleaned up and dried off, Kim and her father came downstairs in warm flannel PJ's. Both Anne and Ron had quietly made some hot cocoa for both, and had just sat the steaming cups on the table when they walked into the kitchen.

Kim and her father spoke at the same time. "Thank you Mom (Dear)"

"Well…" Anne started to say, "It looks like the storm has finally passed over, and it's only about 8 o'clock. Kim? Can you drive Ron home so he doesn't take a spill on his bad ankle?"

Kim had downed her hot cocoa in just three gulps. "Sure Mom. Just let me get changed. Wait here for me Ron?"

"Sure, KP. I'll be right here."

"Dear, you go on up to bed." Anne said to Jim. "I'll be up in a few minutes to help you warm up." Mr. Dr. P. raised an eyebrow, quickly drank the last of his hot cocoa, and headed up stairs.

_You are soo lucky… Mr. Dr. P. _Ron thought as he watched him walk out of the kitchen.

Kim came down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing Ron by his hand. "Let's go Ron. I'm beat from the mission, and want to go to bed. I'll tell you about it on the way to your house. See you in a bit Mom!"

"Bye Honey! No need to rush back." Kim raised an eyebrow at what her Mom said, but didn't think much more about it.

When the door shut behind the two teens, Anne stood from the table and muttered to herself with a small smile. "You are soo lucky Kimmie."

The end…

* * *

Please try not to flame this too hard… 


End file.
